


Are you ok?

by Cherie99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie99/pseuds/Cherie99
Summary: After destroying the city of light Clarke wakes up to a room full of reunions. Suddenly everything goes black and she wakes up with Bellamy beside her...





	

After defeating A.L.I.E. and destroying the city of lights, Clarke wakes up to a room full of reunions. Bellamy walks up to her and helps her get the transfusions out of her arm. Her head still hurts and everything spins around. Without Bells help she wouldn’t be able to stand upright.

Clarke looks around the room. She sees her mom hugging and kissing Kane. Murphy and Emori are hugging each other being happy to be reunited. As she looks back at Bell she sees that he looks at her probably expecting her to hug him out of relief that all this was over. But she couldn’t. She didn’t save her people. At least not yet.

“You’re not looking like someone who just saved the world“, he asks seeing her serious expression.

“Because we didn’t… Not yet“, is all she could say at the moment.

She is of course relieved that they all were back to normal, but the danger still stayed. After A.L.I.E.’s warning that there were radioactive power plants exploding all around the world, saving the world doesn’t sound too easy. In that moment all Clarke wanted to do is feel the save embrace of Bellamy’s arms as she takes a step toward him they get interrupted. Octavia stomps very angrily in Pike’s direction.

“This is all because of you!” she screams at him raising her sword.

Then in the blink of an eye and without hesitation she stabs it into Pike’s stomach. Then she just storms out of the room. As Bellamy starts to follow her Clarke holds him back signalizing that O needs time by herself to process everything that has happened.

Her head starts spinning more and more and suddenly everything goes black. She just remembers her legs giving up and Bellamy reaching out for her, his voice full of  
worry as he says her name.

~~

Later she wakes up in a big bed. Her head still dizzy she slowly tries to sit up with a groan.

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s low voice sounds concerned and scared. She turns her head to where his voice came from.

“What happened?” She asks weakly looking into his big brown puppy eyes. He is sitting on the left side of the bed, dark circles under his eyes. He reaches his hand out to touch her cheek.

“You passed out. Man, I was so scared that this blood transfusion or the city of light did something to you. How are you feeling?” He asks, his face softening with every second he sees that she is ok.

“Well, I guess I’m fine after sleeping a little. Bye the way, how long was I out?” Clarke says looking around. There is a small window in the room, but no light is shining through which means that it’s night.

“I don’t know. A couple of hours I guess...” he says. He looks really tired, almost as if he would pass out soon.

“Bellamy, when did you last sleep?” Clarke asks now herself being concerned.

“I don’t know. But I’m not tired.” He answers.

“You should really get some sleep!”

“I’m fine. You should get some more rest. I’ll watch out for you.” That is so typical for Bellamy. He always puts others needs before his own. But not this time.

“I told you that I’m fine!” he protests while yawning.

“I can totally see that.” Clarke teases. “Look why don’t we make a deal. You lay down next to me and we both take a nap, alright?” He looks at Clarke for a few seconds as if fighting with himself. “Come on. What should possibly happen tonight?” she adds.

“Alright!” he says defeated, clearly too tired to argue.

He pulls off his shoes and lies down beside her. She scoots over a bit and rolls to her side to look at him. He does too. They look into each other’s eyes in silence. It’s not an awkward silence. They shared so many moments talking to people that the silent moments together never seemed awkward.

As they lay there beside each other Clarke feels how tired she is. But she doesn’t want to fall asleep just yet. Looking at Bellamy reminds her of all the adventures they lived through. Him saving her from falling though they didn’t really like each other, being so relieved that he was alive after she closed the drop ship door during the fight with the grounders. Or him holding her hand to help her bear the pain of the chip and trying to cheer her up a bit.

Just then she realizes how much she really likes Bellamy. She always enjoyed his company and thought that they were a good team. This feeling of adoration and trust and respect evolved with the time into something more intense. She never really could name what that feeling was. She suddenly realizes that she loves him. Before she pushed the feeling back, because of Lexa or Fynn. But now that both were dead the feeling came back to surface even more strong than before.

Clarke scoots over a bit closer to Bellamy so that their foreheads almost touch. Bellamy just lies there not moving a muscle, just watching her. As she leans even more in his direction, he finally gets out of his daze.

“We should get some sleep” he says turning on his back, but in the dim light Clarke still can see how his cheeks redden.

A little disappointed Clarke rolls on her back too, looking at the ceiling. “Yeah, we probably should.” He probably doesn’t feel the same way, she thinks sad.  
In this position their hands are slightly touching. Neither of them pulls away. This gives Clarke a little bit of hope that he maybe does feel a bit the same.

“Good night, Bellamy” she continues.

“Night, Clarke” he answers already half asleep.

~~

The next morning Clarke wakes up to her head rising and falling rhythmically. As she opens her eyes she sees a brown shirt under her head and two legs further down. She realizes that in her sleep she must have used Bellamy’s chest as a pillow.

Suddenly a hand starts playing with her hair. She takes in a sharp air of breath. The hand stops mid moving.

“Morning, princess”, a low voice says behind her head. While saying it Bellamy’s chest vibrates a bit. Clarke looks up from his chest.

“Morning”, she smiles at him. He still looks sleepy with his messy hair and his eyes only half open.

“Mind if you would let me free so that I can sit up?” he teases.

“What if I just want to stay here?” she jokes laying her head back down on his chest in protest.

He laughs which makes Clarke’s head go up and down. “Well then I have to make you” he smirks at her and Clarke can feel his fingers poking into her sides.  
She squeals jumping up from his chest. “Stop it! That’s not fair!” she complains rubbing her sides.

He sits up with an innocent expression on his face. “Why is it not fair?”

“Because you know that I hate being tickled. Plus I can’t tickle you back!” she answers trying to get her hands to his sides inching closer to him. He easily stops her by grabbing her hands, not letting them go.

“See?” she says frustrated.

When she looks up into his face all playfulness disappeared from it. Then he lets one of her hands go and puts his now free hand on her cheek. Clarke closes her eyes and leans into his touch. Her heart never pounded that fast in her chest as it does at this moment. Then she feels a light touch on her lips. She leans closer into the kiss. With every passing second the kiss get more passionate, both of them releasing their desire.

Soon Bellamy is lying on top of Clarke, his hands exploring her body. Clarke’s hands are tangled in his hair playing with it. She wanted to do this for a very long time.  
As Bellamy’s hands begin to pull of Clarke’s shirt there is a small knock on the door. Both of them break apart Clarke pushing her shirt down and Bellamy sitting down on the left side of bed straightening his hair the best he can.

Then Abby walks in. “Clarke, I just wanted to see if -“she stops mid sentence when she sees the guilty expressions on Clarke’s and Bellamy’s faces. Seeing Bellamy’s still too messy hair and Clark’s red lips a flash of knowledge crosses her face.

“What do you want?” Clarke asks a bit too innocent.

“I just wanted to check in on you. But I see that you are very well, so... I’ll come back later”, she says backing out of the room slowly while winking at both of them.

After Abby is out of the room, Bellamy and Clarke look at each other longingly.

“Well princess, I never thought you had it in you” Bellamy says with a cocky smile.

“Just shut up and come here” Clarke laughs and pulls him closer again, continuing where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it:) Just something I had in mind for a long time. Comment your opinion;)


End file.
